Le Nouveau Soupirant de Madame le Maire
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: Ashley Boyd, Emma Swan, Mary Margaret Blanchard et Ruby Lucas décident d'organiser une soirée entre filles au restaurant de Granny. Ce n'est pas sans compter une séance de commérage qui menace tout à coup l'un des nombreux secrets d'Emma...
1. Une Ladies Night pas Comme les Autres

**Titre:** Le Nouveau Soupirant de Madame le Maire.  
**Fandom:** _Once Upon A Time_.  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à ABC. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite.  
**Personnages:** Ashley Boyd, Emma Swan, Mary Margaret Blanchard, Regina Mills et Ruby Lucas.  
**Pairing:** Emma Swan et Regina Mills.**  
****Rating:** T (+13), en raison de l'évocation d'une consommation importante d'alcool.  
**Nombre de Mots:** 6400.  
**Résumé:** Ashley Boyd, Emma Swan, Mary Margaret Blanchard et Ruby Lucas décident d'organiser une soirée entre filles au restaurant de Granny. Ce n'est pas sans compter une séance de commérage qui menace tout à coup de dévoiler l'un des nombreux secrets d'Emma...

* * *

Ashley Boyd, Emma Swan, Mary Margaret Blanchard et Ruby Lucas avaient pris la décision commune de profiter amplement, en ce vendredi soir brumeux, d'une véritable _Ladies night_.

C'est ainsi que, après avoir longuement hésité à passer du temps dans le bar du coin, Ruby proposa, au tout dernier moment, à ses amies de rester avec elle avant et après la fermeture du modeste restaurant de celle que presque tous les habitants de Storybrooke se plaisait à surnommer « Granny », histoire d'être uniquement entre elles sans risquer d'être gênées par de quelconques charmeurs amateurs. Sans même y réfléchir à deux fois, les trois femmes acceptèrent avec joie la proposition de Ruby. Après tout, si elles avaient choisi de se réunir, c'était surtout pour passer du temps seules à seules et non pour chercher l'amour dans les bras d'un homme ivre.

* * *

Dans les environs de vingt heures, après s'être donné rendez-vous devant la porte d'entrée de la maison de Ruby, les quatre jeunes femmes s'étaient sagement rendus au restaurant et avaient, presque immédiatement, pris place autour de l'une des nombreuses tables du restaurant.

* * *

Après s'être longtemps montrée sérieuse en raison de la présence aux alentours d'un bon nombre de clients mais aussi, et surtout, de sa grand-mère maternelle, Ruby prit la décision, une fois certaine que sa Granny chérie était définitivement montée au premier pour rejoindre les bras agréables du dieu Morphée peu de temps après la fermeture officielle du restaurant, de lancer une intense séance de commérage, ce que, bien évidemment, toutes les jeunes femmes en sa compagnie acceptèrent avec joie.

Plus que jamais excitée à la simple idée de casser du sucre sur le dos d'un bon nombre des habitants de la ville de Storybrooke, Ashley, Emma, Mary Margaret et Ruby furent très déçue de constater qu'il y avait, malheureusement, très peu de choses à dire à ce propos – hormis, bien sûr, des commentaires plutôt ridicule en ce qui concernait la possible pureté, dans tous les sens du terme, du docteur Archibald Hopper, psychologue de profession mais aussi, et surtout, sur la mystérieuse venue à Storybrooke d'August Wayne Booth qu'elles furent toutes d'accord pour qualifier de charmant.

* * *

Histoire de ne pas gâcher l'ambiance si prometteuse de la soirée, elles prirent toutes ensemble la décision de discuter de tout et de rien, évoquant ainsi la naissance de l'enfant d'Ashley, son mariage prochain avec un homme qu'elle s'amusait sans cesse à qualifier « des plus merveilleux », des nombreuses – et courtes – liaisons de Ruby, de l'intense relation amoureuse que partageaient fièrement Mary Margaret avec le beau David Nolan et, pour finir, de la très récente réapparition de l'épouse de ce dernier, Kathryn, dans les vastes rues de la ville Storybrooke.

À cela, Ashley ne put s'empêcher de demander:

_ Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas convié Kathryn à notre petite soirée?  
_ Pour la même raison que nous n'avons pas invité madame le Maire, répondit Mary Margaret, du tac au tac.

* * *

Sans être aperçue de quiconque, Emma tiqua.

Tournant soudain ses pensées vers Regina Mills, elle consulta son téléphone portable et fut surprise de constater qu'il était déjà une heure et demi du matin. Elle grimaça. « Je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir venir ce soir, _Baby_... », écrivit-t-elle discrètement sur l'écran tactile de son cellulaire, avant d'envoyer ce fameux message.

* * *

_ Ou Granny, ajouta Ruby, dans un sourire.

Cette dernière remarque déclencha un fou rire général au sein de la table.

C'était un peu comme si Ruby se permettait d'accuser, sans raison aucune, sa grand-mère d'être bien plus terrifiante encore que le maire de la ville de Storybrooke ce qui, somme toute, n'était jamais que mensonge puisque, aussi autoritaire avait-elle pu être avec sa petite-fille, Granny était, sans aucun doute, la femme la plus douce et la plus généreuse de l'univers tout entier.

_ Oh, les filles!, s'exclama Ruby, une fois remise de ses émotions. Je crois que j'ai trouvé une personne sur laquelle nous pouvons éventuellement casser du sucre. J'ai une bonne – ou une mauvaise – nouvelle à vous annoncer.  
_ Tu es enceinte?, s'écria Ashley, les yeux pétillants de bonheur.  
_ Non, non, Ash'. Je te laisse le plaisir d'être la seule maman à cette table.

Étonnée d'entendre cela, Emma leva un de ses sourcils vers le haut.

_ Avec Em', bien sûr, se reprit Ruby.

Même si elle avait pris la décision difficile d'abandonner Henry à sa naissance pour des raisons qui lui étaient propres, Emma n'en était pas moins sa mère. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas été là pour lui pendant les dix premières années de sa vie qu'elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Au contraire. Lorsque Henry était venu la chercher à Boston le soir de son vingt-huitième anniversaire, elle avait d'abord été très bouleversée puis, avec les semaines, elle avait appris à l'apprécier. Et, aujourd'hui, elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle ne pouvait même plus imaginer sa vie sans lui...

Histoire de prouver à Ruby qu'elle lui pardonnait sa petite erreur, Emma lui sourit.

Ruby ne se fit évidemment pas prier pour lui rendre son sourire.

_ Très bien, dit Mary Margaret d'une voix posée, une fois sûre de ne pas voir une guerre se déclencher entre ses deux amies. Alors, qui est cette fameuse personne sur laquelle tu penses que nous serions toutes d'accord pour casser du sucre, Ruby?

Sans même faire attention aux paroles de Mary Margaret, Ruby prit la parole.

_ Devinez qui semble s'être trouvé un tout nouveau soupirant?  
_ Oh pitié, Ruby!, implora Ashley.

Pour toute réponse, Ruby tira furtivement la langue en direction de son amie.

Mary Margaret profita amplement de cette nouvelle petite bataille amicale entre Ashley et Ruby pour aller chercher une bouteille de whisky de vingt-huit ans d'âge dans l'un des nombreux tiroirs secrets du comptoir du restaurant de Granny.

Puis, tandis que Mary Margaret servait verre après verre ses amies, Ruby lança le plus naturellement du monde le nom de Regina Mills.

Plus que jamais surprise, Emma, qui avait commencé à boire son verre de whisky aussitôt servi, eut le malheur d'avaler sa liqueur de travers.

En bonne amie, Mary Margaret s'approcha de sa colocataire pour lui tapoter le dos. Elle fut presque aussitôt interrompue dans son geste par Ashley qui, en tant que mère de nature protectrice, lui indiqua que, pour être sûre de voir Emma totalement remise dans les deux prochaines minutes, mieux valait la pousser à lever les bras en l'air que de s'occuper d'une quelconque manière de son pauvre dos. Sans dire un mot, Emma s'exécuta. Même si elle savait que son geste n'apportait pas grand chose, Mary Margaret prit la décision de caresser doucement le dos de sa colocataire jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui fasse signe d'arrêter. Ce qu'Emma ne tarda évidemment pas à faire.

_ Et bien, dis donc, dit Ruby d'une voix coquine, je ne pensais pas que le fait d'apprendre que le Diable en personne avait une liaison allait te faire à tel effet... « miss Swan », ajouta-t-elle au dernier moment, en imitant presque parfaitement le ton hautain qu'avait l'habitude d'utiliser madame le maire lorsqu'elle prononçait ce nom.  
_ Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien..., déclara Emma, d'une voix encore faible.

Comprenant soudain qu'Emma voulait changer de sujet au plus vite, Mary Margaret se racla doucement la gorge avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Ruby?  
_ _A priori_, elle recevrait quelqu'un – dont l'identité demeure pour le moment secrète, tous les soirs dans les alentours de deux heures du matin.

Toutes les jeunes femmes attablées émirent un gémissement curieux.

* * *

Toutes, sauf Emma Swan, qui, légèrement paniquée, avait une nouvelle fois saisi son téléphone portable. « Il paraît que tu reçois quelqu'un tous les soirs dans les alentours de deux heures du matin. », écrivit-t-elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, son téléphone vibra dans ses mains. « Que diable essaies-tu de me dire? Est-ce qu'elles savent pour nous? », lut-elle.

Sans même réfléchir, elle composa sa réponse le plus rapidement possible, histoire de ne pas être sottement repérée par ses amies. « Visiblement, non. Mais, elles savent que tu vois quelqu'un tous les soirs à deux heures du matin. Et elles ont bien compris que ce n'était pas pour sagement manger des popcorns salés devant la télévision, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... », écrivit-t-elle avant de couper définitivement son téléphone portable pour éviter d'être confrontée à l'une de ses nombreuses fois où, furieuse en raison du comportement de ses amies, Regina appelait Emma pour lui demander de se rendre coûte que coûte dans son immense demeure aux couleurs pures, pour, non seulement fuir la réalité, mais aussi, et surtout, pour profiter amplement de son corps frêle - le plus discrètement possible, toutefois, pour éviter d'attirer l'attention de leur fils, Henry.

* * *

_ Je mise vingt dollars sur Sidney Glass, s'écria Mary Margaret, une fois remise de ses émotions.  
_ Oh non, les filles, ce n'est pas bien sérieux..., murmura Ashley, une moue boudeuse peinte sur le visage.

Prise de court, Emma prit la décision de jouer le jeu. Après tout, il valait peut-être mieux pour elle d'agir ainsi, histoire d'écarter ses amies de la sombre vérité...

_ Quarante dollars sur le docteur Whale!, s'exclama-t-elle.  
_ Et moi, j'aime les défis, continua Ruby, ce pourquoi je me permets la folie de miser, sans raison aucune, près de soixante dollars sur notre si chère Emma.

Ashley, Emma et Mary Margaret écarquillèrent les yeux peu de temps avant de s'exclamer en chœur:

_ QUOI?

À la simple entente de l'interrogation synchronisée de ses amies, Ruby ouvrit à son tour grands les yeux.

_ Ne me dîtes pas que je suis la seule à penser qu'il y a une espèce de forte tension sexuelle entre ces deux-là?, demanda-t-elle.

Puis, n'obtenant aucune réponse, elle haussa les épaules. Légèrement déçue du comportement peu compréhensif de ses amies, Ruby saisit son verre de whisky et le but d'une traite.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais bien qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre vous-deux, finit-elle par dire en plongeant son regard franc dans celui d'Emma. Ce n'est pas que je ne vous verrais pas ensemble mais, je ne sais pas... Oh, et puis, soyons honnêtes un instant, ajouta-t-elle sans prendre le temps de terminer sa première phrase, madame le maire est bien trop coincée pour se lancer dans une quelconque relation amoureuse avec une femme.

Intérieurement, Emma soupira de soulagement. Visiblement, Ruby ne semblait pas très convaincue de ce qu'elle avait précédemment avancé.

_ Et Emma?, déclara Ashley, soudain très intéressée par la conversation. Tu as dis que madame le maire était « bien trop coincée pour se lancer dans une quelconque relation avec une femme » mais tu n'as pas parlé d'Emma...  
_ Techniquement, elle est sortie avec le shérif Graham, répondit Mary Margaret...  
_ Et avec le père d'Henry, l'interrompit Ruby.  
_ Ce qui ne fait pas d'elle une lesbienne, finit Mary Margaret.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Hey, oh!, s'exclama-t-elle, légèrement remontée. Ce n'est pas tant que je n'apprécie pas beaucoup le fait que vous parlez de moi comme si j'étais totalement absence de la pièce mais, si vous avez quelque chose à dire, dîtes-le moi directement plutôt que de conspirer contre moi sous mes yeux ébahis!

Mary Margaret, toujours debout derrière la chaise d'Emma s'amusa à coiffer ses cheveux de blés en nattes, comme pour lui montrer que, même si elle n'était pas directement incluse dans la conversation, elle n'en était pas moins importante à cette table.

_ Il n'empêche que moi, je maintiens: je mise soixante dollars sur Emma, répéta Ruby, comme pour clore la conversation.


	2. Il Était Une Fois, Storybrooke

Peu de temps après avoir définitivement clos cette courte discussion, Ashley, Emma, et Ruby choisirent, d'un commun accord, de revenir sur le sujet touchant de la relation amoureuse absolument merveilleuse que partageaient, depuis un bon moment déjà, David Nolan avec leur chère amie Mary Margaret, pour la seule et unique raison qu'elles considéraient toutes qu'ils faisaient un couple très émouvant, et cela malgré le fait que David était malheureusement toujours marié à son épouse de toujours, l'insupportable Kathryn.

_ Même si Sean me rend très heureuse, je suis en quelque sorte jalouse de ce que vous vivez David et toi, avoua presque immédiatement Ashley,...  
_ C'est absurde, Ash'!, s'exclama Mary Margaret.  
_ Non, ce n'est pas absurde, la corrigea Emma, pour la seule et unique raison que je vois tout à fait où Ashley veut en venir. Même si, j'en suis le premier témoin, David s'est souvent comporté comme un idiot à ton égard, vous n'en formez pas moins un couple magnifique...  
_ C'est un peu comme si vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre!, ajouta Ruby.  
_ Même si je crois pas un mot de cette célèbre et indémodable notion d'« histoire d'amour avec un grand A », compléta Emma, le fait est que vous avez, David et toi, ce petit quelque chose qui me fait croire que, finalement, peut-être qu'il y a, dans ce bas monde, une certaine forme de _happy ending_.

Mary Margaret cessa un moment de s'amuser à coiffer à la simple force de ses doigts les longs cheveux blonds et bouclés d'Emma.

Même si elle avait parfaitement conscience de la propreté des cheveux de son amie en raison de leur éclat, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire comme si elle essuyait ses mains contre l'arrière de sa longue jupe blanche.

Puis, le plus naturellement du monde, elle contourna la table du restaurant qu'elle occupait avec ses amies depuis près de cinq heures maintenant, dans l'objectif de s'installer de l'autre côté de celle-ci, aux côtés de sa plus vieille amie, Ruby.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais au début, grogna Mary Margaret, une fois assise, en direction d'Emma.  
_ C'était en partie parce qu'il était marié, Mary!

Mary Margaret pencha la tête sur le côté. Emma n'avait malheureusement pas tout à fait tord...

Même si elle n'en était pas persuadée en raison de ses forts sentiments pour David Nolan, Mary Margaret pensait que, peut-être, elle avait fait la plus belle erreur de sa vie en s'entichant si radicalement de lui. Mais, le fait était qu'elle n'était pas entièrement responsable de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui pour la seule et unique raison que, comme toute personne sensée, elle ne pouvait pas réellement contrôler ses sentiments. Elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas bien, du point de vue moral, de tomber sous le charme d'un homme qui était en couple avec un autre femme. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait l'impression qu'être aux côtés de David était une nécessité. Il fallait qu'elle soit près de lui, coûte que coûte. C'était un peu comme si son cœur avait pris la curieuse décision de diriger toutes les cellules de son pauvre corps impuissant. Et puis, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ce n'était jamais que lorsqu'elle était en la compagnie de celui qu'elle avait longtemps surnommé John Doe, en raison du fait que son identité était demeurée inconnue pendant presque tout le temps de son terrible coma, qu'elle avait l'impression d'être elle-même. D'une certaine manière, ils formaient, à l'instar du Yin et du Yang notamment, une solide dualité oppositive complémentaire et, de cette manière, ils comprenaient que, même s'ils se débrouillaient pour ruiner au mieux leur amour, ils savaient qu'ils n'y arriveraient jamais totalement.

_ Après tout, il paraît qu'il est Charming et que tu es Snow White..., fit remarquer Emma, en adressant à sa colocataire le plus sincère de ses sourires.

Mary Margaret leva les yeux au ciel.

Soudain désorientée dans le cours de la conversation de ses amies, Ruby fronça les sourcils.

_ Excusez-moi mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir vraiment suivi le cours de votre discussion..., dit Ruby. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de Charming et de Snow White?

Emma haussa les épaules. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Mary Margaret et lui adressa, une nouvelle fois, un sourire plein de tendresse.

_ Ruby a raison, Emma..., insista Ashley. Où veux-tu exactement en venir, en disant que David est Charming et que Mary Margaret est Snow White?  
_ Oh, c'est vraiment trois fois rien..., répondit Emma. Mais, puisque vous semblez réellement motivées à ne pas me laisser tranquille tant que vous n'aurez pas obtenu de réponses, je vais tout de même vous le dire. En fait, c'est à cause de _Once Upon A Time_.  
_ « _Once Upon A Time_ »?, l'interrogea Ruby.  
_ Oui, _Once Upon A Time_. C'est le titre du vieux livre de conte qu'Henry trimbale un peu partout depuis mon arrivée en ville.  
_ D'accord, répondit Ruby en hochant la tête de haut en bas. Cela ne me dit pas pour autant pourquoi tu insinues que David est Charming et que Mary Margaret est Snow White...

Plus que jamais décidée à brutalement rompre le silence, Mary Margaret prit la décision de mettre un terme à la longue série de détails de son amie, Emma, pour aller droit au but.

_ Il est persuadé que nous sommes tous des personnages de conte de fée, dit-elle.  
_ C'est mignon comme tout!, affirma Ashley.  
_ Et qui serions-nous, Ashley, toi et moi?, demanda Ruby, curieuse comme jamais de découvrir quel personnage de conte de fée Henry voyait en elle.  
_ Ashley serait Cinderella; tu serais Red Riding Hood et je serais the Savior.

Ruby sourit, étonnement très satisfaite du choix du petit Henry Mills en ce qui la concernait – d'autant plus que Little Red Riding Hood avait toujours été l'un de ses personnages de conte favori...

_ Et les autres?, demanda Ashley.  
_ Quels autres?  
_ Les autres habitants de Storybrooke, pardi!

Toujours à l'écoute des dires d'Henry, Emma récita tous les noms de personnages de conte que son fils avait associé aux divers habitants de Storybrooke.

_ Et Regina Mills est the Evil Queen, conclut-t-elle, mettant ainsi fin à son discours.

Mary Margaret, qui avait presque oublié ce détail en apparence insignifiant, ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_ Oh et bien, voilà qui explique sa haine incroyable envers toi, Mary, déclara Ruby.  
_ J'avoue que ce serait une explication plus ou moins plausible étant donné que je n'ai strictement rien fait dans cette vie pour mériter une telle haine de sa part.  
_ Tu aurais dû dire cela plus tôt, Emma, continua Ruby. Comme ça, nous aurions tous compris que, en vérité, ce n'était pas pour le possible meurtre de Kathryn Nolan que notre chère Mary était si injustement enfermée en prison mais parce que, comme elle était « _the fairest of them all _», elle attirait les foudres de l'Evil Queen.  
_ En fait, le livre d'Henry ne traite pas tout à fait les contes comme nous avons l'habitude de les entendre, dit Emma...

D'un rapide geste de la main, Ruby l'invita à poursuivre.

_ Dans _Once Upon A Time_, si l'Evil Queen déteste Snow White, ce n'est pas pour sa beauté – au contraire, je serais presque tentée de dire qu'elle est bien plus ravissante que Snow White; mais là n'est pas la question – mais pour ce qu'elle lui a accidentellement fait subir dans sa jeunesse. D'après les dires de Reg—l'auteur, Snow White est responsable de la mort de l'amour de sa vie, ce qui n'est pas vraiment le cas mais, encore une fois, là n'est pas la question.  
_ Et qu'en est-il des autres personnages?, demanda Ruby.  
_ Cinderella a fait un pacte avec le méchant Rumpelstiltskin. En échange de son bonheur au bras du prince, elle devait lui offrir son premier enfant; Red Riding Hood n'a jamais véritablement été attaquée par le Bad Wolf puisqu'elle est, elle-même, le Bad Wolf, le chaperon rouge lui sert de remède contre une éventuelle transformation les soirs de pleine lune et Snow White est une guerrière à en faire pâlir _Xena, Warrior Princess_!

Une nouvelle fois, Ashley, Emma, Mary Margaret et Ruby laissèrent leurs voix s'envoler dans un tourbillon de rires.

Une fois remise de ses émotions, Ashley attrapa délicatement la main de Mary Margaret et la caressa tendrement du pouce.

_ En tout cas, tu es vraiment « _the fairest of them all »_, dit-elle.  
_ Merci, Ash'...

Ashley lui adressa un rapide clin d'œil complice avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Et bien, tu vois, Ruby?, déclara-t-elle en frappant dans ses mains – comme pourrait très bien le faire Mary Margaret en raison de son métier d'institutrice – dans l'objectif de souligner les paroles suivantes de son court discours et de les marquer, par la même occasion, comme conclusion finale de la discussion. Ce serait absurde d'imaginer un couple formé par the Evil Queen et the Savior!

* * *

Convaincue de pouvoir être tranquille pendant un court moment, Emma ralluma son téléphone portable et composa machinalement son code PIN.

Une fois que son cellulaire fut complètement en état de marche, il se mit à vibrer frénétiquement dans ses mains.

Attirée par les sons curieux et répétitifs que provoquait l'objet électronique de son amie, Mary Margaret leva lentement les yeux dans sa discrétion. Complètement aspirée par ses propres agissements, Emma ne prit même pas conscience de ce fait.

Elle se dirigea vers le menu, se rendit dans l'option paramètres et coupa le vibreur de son téléphone.

Une fois sûre de ne pas avoir attiré l'attention de ses trois meilleures amies, ce qui n'était malheureusement pas vraiment le cas, elle se rendit à la page d'accueil de son cellulaire et fut surprise de constater qu'elle avait reçu, pendant le court instant où elle l'avait éteint, plus de dix-sept messages sur son téléphone portable. Et tous étaient de la part d'un seul et unique destinataire, madame le maire.

Comme si elle était pressée d'annoncer à sa petite amie ce qui se tramait à présent à table, elle ne prit même pas la peine de lire ces fameux messages. Au contraire, elle en composa un tout nouveau. « D'après les dires de Mary Margaret, the Evil Queen et the Savior formeraient un couple « absurde ». Le problème c'est que, dans notre cas, the Savior est supposée sauver the Evil Queen en la poussant à croire à nouveau en l'amour... », écrivit-elle avant de glisser discrètement son cellulaire dans la poche arrière de son _blue jeans_.

* * *

Ruby haussa les épaules avant d'annoncer fièrement qu'elle maintenait toujours son pari, malgré cette nouvelle découverte.

Après tout, toutes ces idées de possibles identités féeriques ne provenait jamais que de l'esprit tourmenté d'un enfant de dix ans, tout au plus, ce qui, somme toute, voulait dire qu'il n'y avait même pas un gramme de vérité dans ces paroles insensées. Du moins, le pensait-elle...

* * *

Tout à coup, un bruit se fit entendre. Des coups sourds et répétitifs.

Habituée à entendre ce son à la fois agressif et doux depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir, Ruby leva machinalement les yeux vers la porte d'entrée et de sortie du restaurant.

_ Bouh!, déclara-t-elle en faisant semblant de frissonner. Quand on parle du loup...

En bonne associée de sa grand-mère, Ruby se dirigea vers la porte pour ouvrir à son invité surprise. Sans même comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire, Ashley, Emma et Mary Margaret la suivirent attentivement du regard.

_ Bonsoir, madame le maire!, s'écria Ruby, faussement étonnée de sa venue.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle découvrit que sa petite amie avait personnellement fait le déplacement jusqu'au modeste restaurant de Granny, Emma sentit son corps se laisser aller à un frisson si puissant qu'il s'installa jusque dans sa moelle épinière.

Elle prit cependant la décision d'agir comme si de rien n'était. Elle prit une profonde – mais discrète – inspiration, avant de retourner à ses activités précédentes. Elle tendit donc l'oreille pour suivre sagement le fil de la discussion qui se déroulait à l'entrée du restaurant.

* * *

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous amène par ici par une heure aussi tardive?  
_ Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre, miss Lucas..., répondit froidement Regina.  
_ Oh, merci. Vous aussi vous semblez en très grande forme, madame le maire.  
_ Ne vous moquez pas de moi, miss Lucas. N'oubliez pas que, en raison de mon statut dans cette ville, je pourrais sans problème vous envoyer en prison.  
_ Dans ce cas, autant alerter au plus vite le shérif!, dit-elle, dans un sourire avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil en direction d'Emma.

En bonne hôte, Ruby prit cependant la décision de se comporter plus poliment à l'égard de cette femme qu'elle avait bien du mal à supporter depuis bien des années et lui proposa un café.

_ Non merci, miss Lucas. En vérité, si je suis ici, c'est pour voir miss Swan.


	3. Soixante Dollars sur Emma Swan

Lorsqu'elle prit conscience du fait que c'était elle que Regina était venue chercher en personne, Emma ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

En effet, si Regina avait pris la peine de se déplacer au beau milieu de la nuit depuis son immense demeure aux couleurs sincères et pures laissant, par la même occasion, son fils de dix ans à la fois endormi et seul face à lui-même, ce n'était probablement pas sans raison. C'était un peu comme si elle n'avait pas vraiment apprécié le fait que, tout à coup, Emma lui avait fait part de la découverte de Ruby lorsqu'elle s'était mise à évoquer les possibles soirées probablement coquines que madame le maire passait tous les soirs, dans les environs de deux heures du matin, en compagnie d'une personne dont l'identité lui demeurait pour le moment encore bien mystérieuse. De plus, même si Regina aimait énormément passer du temps seule à seule avec sa petite amie, elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir, en elle, suffisamment de force physique et psychique pour avouer à tous les habitants de la ville qu'elle dirigeait du haut de son rang de maire qu'elle était follement amoureuse de celle qu'ils pensaient pourtant être sa pire ennemie. Ainsi, la soudaine révélation de Ruby s'était plus ou moins présentée comme une menace certaine pour son bonheur et donc pour elle-même. Et Dieu seul savait à quel point il était dangereux de se placer ainsi sur le chemin de celle que tout le monde se plaisait à surnommer, il fut une époque, « the Evil Queen ».

Mary Margaret, curieuse de comprendre la raison de la grimace de son amie, l'interrogea discrètement du regard.

Pour toute réponse, Emma se contenta de rouler longuement des yeux.

* * *

Elle entendit, au même moment, la voix légèrement nasillarde de Regina répéter, d'une voix claire comme de l'eau de roche, la phrase suivante:

_ Puis-je, miss Lucas, en tant que maire de cette fichue ville, discuter un moment avec le shérif?

Toujours sagement postée à l'entrée du modeste restaurant de sa grand-mère maternelle, Ruby tourna furtivement le dos à Regina dans l'objectif d'interroger, à son tour, Emma du regard.

Celle-ci, sortant, par la même occasion, de ses pensées, lui fit signe de faire comme si elle n'était pas présente en ces lieux, ce qui, somme toute, était sûrement une décision des plus stupides puisque, un peu moins de deux minutes plus tôt, Ruby avait plus ou moins signalé sa présence à Regina en jetant un rapide coup d'œil en sa direction.

Légèrement déçue à la simple idée de ne pas avoir le droit d'assister à une très probable dispute entre les deux femmes, Ruby haussa les épaules, se tourna à nouveau Regina et, dans un sourire, déclara:

_ Elle n'est malheureusement en notre délicieuse compagnie, ce soir. Étant donné qu'elle croule sur le travail depuis le décès de notre bien-aimé shérif Graham, elle est sagement restée dans son bureau, histoire de compléter certains dossiers. D'ailleurs, je vous conseille de vous y rendre au plus vite parce que, mine de rien, cette nouvelle affaire semble terriblement urgente pour que, en personne, vous prenez la peine de vous déplacer depuis votre domicile pour la voir dans les environs de deux heures du matin...

En entendant les quatre derniers mots de la phrase de Ruby, Mary Margaret tiqua.

Même si elle trouvait totalement absurde la simple idée d'imaginer Emma Swan et Regina Mills en couple, elle trouva curieux le fait que c'était exactement à cette heure-là que Regina s'était rendue au restaurant de Granny pour la seule et unique raison qu'elle voulait, pour reprendre ses propres mots: « discuter un moment avec le shérif ».

_ Mais, si vous n'avez pas le courage de marcher jusqu'au bureau du shérif, je me ferais un plaisir de lui transmettre votre message, ajouta Ruby, en lui adressant un clin d'œil furtif.

Face au comportement très confiant de Ruby, Regina ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

Sans dire un mot, Regina fit un pas sur le côté, de manière à ne plus permettre à Emma de rester sagement cachée derrière le corps frêle de Ruby. Elle observa un long moment la chevelure blonde de son amie avant de lui lancer un regard mesquin.

Elle se racla discrètement la gorge et prit la parole.

_ Un mot, Emma?

Emma soupira, ce qui permit, en même temps, à son corps de se détendre, même si, étrangement, la situation, côté tension, atteignait probablement son paroxysme. C'était peut-être fou à dire mais elle n'avait absolument plus en elle la capacité de mentir bien longtemps à sa petite amie.

Elle posa donc ses deux mains sur la table qu'elle occupait précédemment avec ses amies afin de s'aider à se relever.

Le plus silencieusement possible, elle enfila sa veste en cuir rouge et prit machinalement la direction de la sortie du restaurant sous les yeux ébahis d'Ashley et de Mary Margaret.

Jamais, ô grand jamais, Emma ne s'était montrée aussi réceptive à l'autorité malsaine et sordide de madame le maire. Cependant, c'était le cas aujourd'hui et, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ce geste lui semblait affreusement naturel. C'était peut-être pour cette raison que, lorsqu'elle passa devant Ruby pour sortir, elle ne chercha même pas à croiser son regard. Puis, toujours sans dire un mot, elle dépassa Regina et sortit s'asseoir sur un banc situé juste en face du restaurant.

Malicieuse comme jamais, Regina adressa un nouveau sourire à Ruby, saisit délicatement la poignée de la porte du restaurant de Granny et sortit en la fermant bruyamment derrière elle.

Elle prit ensuite la direction du banc sur lequel était assise Emma avant de lui faire signe de marcher un peu sur la droite, histoire d'éviter d'être sottement entendues dans leur discussion à venir.

* * *

Une fois sûre de n'être entendue ni de sa colocataire, ni du maire de la ville, Mary Margaret ne put s'empêcher de faire un léger commentaire sur le fait que, pour la toute première fois depuis l'arrivée d'Emma à Storybrooke, Regina avait, le plus naturellement du monde, appelé Emma par son prénom alors qu'elle avait toujours l'étrange habitude de s'adresser à elle sous l'expression courtoise: « miss Swan ».

À cela, tout ce que Ruby put répondre fut:

_ Puisque la situation entre ces deux demoiselles se montre particulièrement étrange ce soir, je vous propose de me suivre dans ma chambre, histoire d'avoir une meilleure vue – et, possiblement, une meilleure acoustique – sur elles.

Bien évidemment, même si elles étaient parfaitement consciente du fait que se permettre d'espionner si lâchement une amie n'était pas un comportement très acceptable pour une femme de leurs conditions, Ashley et Mary Margaret ne résistèrent pas bien longtemps à la tentation d'offrir à leurs oreilles et à leurs yeux ce qu'elles voulaient en secret. Elles prirent donc la décision de suivre Ruby jusque dans sa chambre, tout en prenant soin d'être le plus silencieuses possible afin de ne pas réveiller la pauvre Granny, qui s'était endormie depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant.

* * *

Emma et Regina choisirent de marcher un court moment côte à côte sans prononcer la moindre syllabe.

Au bout d'un moment, Emma, comme lassée par le calme ambiant, trouva intelligent le fait de faire le premier pas pour briser le silence.

_ Tu n'étais vraiment pas obligée de venir, Regina..., dit-elle, d'une voix douce.  
_ Ah oui?, répondit Regina, du tac au tac.

Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

_ Par pitié, _Baby_, ne sois pas comme ça avec moi, implora-t-elle...

Prenant brusquement conscience de son comportement injustement distant envers sa petite amie, Regina baissa aussitôt la tête. Ses cheveux tombèrent mèches par mèches sur son visage angélique jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne finalement invisible aux yeux du shérif.

Emma ne tarda, bien évidemment, pas à réagir.

Elle fit presque immédiatement un pas en direction de sa petite amie dans l'objectif de lui relever le visage. Ainsi, elle s'amusa à dégager ses cheveux noirs en arrière avant de lui caresser doucement la joue et de la contraindre à lever les yeux vers elle.

_ Ce n'est rien, Regina. Ce n'est vraiment rien.

Regina sourit.

_ Et ne t'inquiète surtout pas, reprit Emma, je ne te fais aucun reproche. Je n'ai aucune raison de t'en faire. Au contraire, je suis probablement la personne la mieux placée en ce bas monde pour comprendre le fait que cette situation peut se montrer très difficile pour toi – pour la seule et unique raison qu'elle est aussi très difficile pour moi. Mais sache que, malgré tout, je t'aime. Sincèrement, Regina. Je t'aime.  
_ Je ne doute pas de tes sentiments, Emma. J'—, hésita-t-elle, j'ai peur, en fait.

Emma fronça les sourcils.

_ Je suis là, dit-elle d'une voix rassurante. Je serais toujours là. Tu n'as absolument aucune raison d'avoir peur...  
_ Si, l'interrompit Regina. J'ai des raisons. J'ai peur. J'ai peur que tes amies comprennent pour nous...  
_ Elles ne savent rien, Regina. Tout se passait très bien avec les filles, ce soir. Du moins, jusqu'à ton arrivée. Même si Ruby semble vraiment motivée à parier soixante dollars sur moi, tu n'as vraiment aucun soucis à te faire.

Tout à coup, Regina ouvrit grands les yeux.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?, s'écria-t-elle.

Emma se mordit une nouvelle fois la lèvre inférieure. Bon sang, mais pourquoi diable avait-elle évoqué cette stupide histoire de pari?

_ Oh, ce n'est rien, finit-elle par répondre.  
_ Dans ce cas, je pense que je peux sans problème retourner là-bas pour demander à Ruby pourquoi elle a eu la merveilleuse idée de parier soixante dollars sur ton dos!  
_ Okay, okay, dit Emma en levant les yeux au ciel. Comme Ruby sait que tu as un partenaire secret avec qui tu passes toutes tes nuits depuis un bon bout de temps, les filles ont pris la curieuse décision de parier tant et tant de dollars sur l'identité de ton amant.  
_ Et, si j'ai bien compris, miss Lucas a parié soixante dollars sur toi?!  
_ C'est exact.

Les joues de Regina prirent tout à coup une couleur rosée.

_ Et tu oses me dire que ce n'est rien?!, s'écria-t-elle.  
_ Mais, bien sûr, Regina. Ce n'est jamais qu'un jeu...  
_ « Un jeu »? Tu te fiches de moi, c'est ça?

Emma haussa les épaules. Évidemment qu'elle ne se fichait pas de Regina. Mais, comme cette dernière était remontée au plus haut point, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de prononcer la moindre parole au risque de se la voir immédiatement retourné contre elle.

_ Ce n'est pas « un jeu », Emma, reprit Regina. Au contraire, c'est tout sauf amusant; c'est le début de la fin!

Emma sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux dans sa poitrine.

La voix légèrement affaiblie par de possibles sanglots à venir, elle prit son courage à deux mains pour réussir à reprendre la parole.

_ Je t'interdis de dire ça, Regina. Même si, comme toi, j'ai peur de me dévoiler, je ne me permettrais jamais de dire une chose pareille. Si jamais quelqu'un finissait par découvrir pour nous, je pense que je me battrais corps et âme pour sauvegarder ce que nous avons pour la seule et unique raison que je pense très sincèrement que je serais incapable de tirer un trait sur notre amour.

Regina baissa une nouvelle fois la tête en avant.

Comme, cette fois-ci, ses cheveux ne couvrirent pas son visage, Emma découvrit avec horreur qu'une larme coulait lentement le long de la joue de sa petite amie.

Sans même réfléchir, Emma fit un second pas en direction de Regina. Elle essuya tendrement la larme qui coulait sur le visage de sa belle à l'aide de son pouce.

_ Je ne pense pas en avoir la force..., murmura Regina.  
_ Dans ce cas, je te la donnerais...

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Regina.

Elle prit le temps de faire sécher ses larmes avant de lever ses bras vers le ciel dans l'objectif de les placer le plus lentement possible autour du cou de sa petite amie. Puis, une fois confortablement perchée, elle lui embrassa tendrement le bout du nez.

Surprise d'une telle démonstration d'affection en public, Emma ouvrit grands les yeux.

_ Tu sais, _Baby_, dit-t-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'œil en direction de la fenêtre de la chambre à coucher de Ruby, elles nous observent.

Le sourire de Regina s'agrandit.

Même si elle avait précédemment dit ne pas avoir suffisamment de force en elle pour s'accepter, elle prit la folle décision de prendre Emma au mot. Peut-être que, finalement, si elle avait du mal à s'accepter c'était uniquement parce qu'elle avait tendance à ne penser qu'à sa propre situation. Mais, étant donné qu'elle partageait le même bateau qu'Emma, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix, pour se sentir à l'aise, que de faire tout son possible pour comprendre qu'elles avaient, en quelque sorte, besoin l'une de l'autre pour s'en sortir.

Prenant le sourire de Regina comme une invitation à aller plus loin dans leurs soudaines démonstrations amoureuses, Emma se pencha dangereusement en avant. Après un léger rire coquin, elle lui embrassa le haut du crâne, le front, puis le bout nez avant de se racler discrètement la gorge pour prendre la parole:

_ Puisqu'elles sont si acharnées à nous espionner, offrons-leur ce qu'elles veulent réellement.

Pour toute réponse, Regina hocha la tête de bas en haut.

Emma sourit, attrapa le visage de sa petite amie entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément sur les lèvres.

* * *

Derrière la fenêtre de sa chambre, Ruby ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper de sa gorge un cri de joie avant de prendre tout à coup la décision de s'amuser à narguer ses amies à coup de:

_ Bon et bien, les filles, je crois que vous me devez soixante dollars!


End file.
